Sing For The Moment
by Long live the pickles
Summary: WELCOME TO HOGWARTS FIRST IDOL! ! ! Listen to the choosen finalists from each house, draco, cedric, cho and hermione battle it out to be crowned the hogwarts idol! ! !One shot


Own Nuttin'. One shot.

**Sing for the Moment**

_'Hogwart's First Ever Idol!_

_Grab a form from your head of house!_

_Gryffindor - Saturday_

_Hufflepuff - Sunday_

_Slytherin - Saturday week_

_Ravenclaw - Sunday week_

_Finals - Monday week_

_There will be no classes during the finals on Monday_

_Get in quick!' _

* * *

Ron eyed the group of the finalists jealously, he had auditioned for Hogwarts idol, but the judges weren't terribly impressed with his song he had made up. It wasn't his fault he had concluded, the rules of the idol was to sing strictly muggle songs, so it'd cut down on entrants. Ron didn't know many muggle songs so he improvised and sung his own song. admittedly it wasn't award winning but he wasn't _that_ bad. Okay, maybe he was, but the judges could've been nicer about rejecting him...Ron moaned when he spotted Malfoy fixing his hair with all the other finalists. Now he felt twice as worse. Sensing his discomfort, Harry turned to face him,

"It sucks we're not up there, doesn't it?"

Ron nodded, he thought Harry had yet again done better than him in the audition, but the judges didn't accept Harry's song. They said 'It was unappropriate', which was true. The song was full of swearing and called 'Violent Pornography' by System Of a Down, but you could tell Harry could sing, so they should've still let him in. But they didn't. Ron looked at Hermione who was busy talking away nervously as she waited for the Hall to fill up so the finals could begin.

"I didn't know Hermione had it in her..." Ron said.

"Yea," Harry agreed, "Did you get to hear her audition?"

"Nope, wouldn't let me. She said she didn't want me to hear incase she sucked."

Harry laughed,

"She told me the same story!"

Ginny giggled.

Ron and Harry turned to look at her,

"What?"

"Haven't you heard Hermione in the shower?"

Ron rolled his eyes,

"Oh yea, all the time Ginny. I stand outside the bathroom door and listen to the people inside."

Harry paled,

"You do?"

"What? Harry I was kidding-"

"Welcome all to the Hogwarts Idol Finals!" Dumbledore announced which was followed by an applause, "Now, now don't waste your applause on me! Save it for the finalists! Tonights order has been randomly choosen, they know their order. Right on with the show!"

Neville stepped forward from behind the group and walked to the centre of the recently conjured stage. Harry and Ron exchanged a glance,

"Neville got in?"

Neville looked around nevously, cleared his throat then began to sing,

_"Mary had a little lamb, _

_little lamb,_

_little lamb,_

_Mary had a little lamb,_

_Whose fleece was white as snow._

_And everywhere that Mary went,_

_Mary went,_

_Mary went,_

_Everywhere that Mary went, _

_The lamb was sure to go._

_It followed her to school one day,_

_school one day,_

_school one day, _

_school one day,_

_school one day..."_

"I think he's forgotten the rest..." Ron muttered to Harry. Neville was now looking very pale and continued repeating, "School one day". Finally Professor Snape held up a hand and Neville stopped,

"How did you get into the finals? Was Professor McGonagall partially deaf at the time? Next!"

Although half the house agreed with Snape, Gryffindor still booed at Snape. Malfoy stepped forward,

_"Yo V.I.P_

_Lets kick it._

_Ice ice baby_

_vanilla Ice ice baby..._

_Alright stop,_

_collaberate and listen,_

_Ice is back with a brand new addiction..."_

"What the fuck?" Ron looked at Harry who was sniggering, "What is he doing? That's not singing that's fast talking!"

"It's called rap," Harry continued to snigger.

_"Ice ice baby,_

_Vanilla Ice ice baby..."_

"I think it's crap..."

"Brillant!" Snape cut across Malfoy's singing, "A true artist!"

Mcgonagall, Flitwick and Sprout wringled their noses as Dumbledore continued to bounce to the stopped music.

"What was that?" Flitwick squeaked.

"Next!" McGonagall barked in the same manner as Snape.

Cedric Diggory stepped forward, (**A/N: Diggory fans, please restrain from killing me with a rusty axe...**).

_"Bum Bum Bick 'n' dooooog..._

_Banumadum bwoaaaa_

_W-w-w-w-w-what's goin' on-on-on-on-on?_

_d-dune dune dunana dun dun..."_

"What is he doing!"

"Crazy Frog." Harry replied with wide eyes, staring at the popular Hufflepuff.

_"Bing bing!"_

"Crazy frog? I don't think it's the frog that's crazy..."

_"Ring-di-di-ding ding r-r-ring-di-di-di-ding ding!"_

Snape stood up,

"What the hell is wrong with him!"

Diggory blushed,

"Ever heard of the Crazy frog?"

"GET OFF THE STAGE YOU MORON!"

The Slytherins burst into applause.

Cho stepped forward,

_"Bullshit dinners and the free champagne,  
Men in suits who think they know it all,  
No one knows me, but they know my name  
That's not Real to Me _

Hotel Lobby to the aeroplane,  
Another country but they start to look the same  
Watch the world behind a window pane  
That's not real to me

Chorus  
When I see my babies run,  
When all the madness has been and gone,  
I raise my family and live in peace,  
Now that's what real to me, real to me

Dying flowers in a dressing room,  
A dangerous time to let your head make up it own mind,  
Got me thinking that the spirits flown,  
That's not real to me

Chorus  
When I see my babies run,  
When all the madness has been and gone,  
I raise my family and live in peace,  
Now that's what real to me, real to me

Picnics in the garden, and the children they can play  
The first day of that summer,  
And I laze here all the day,  
Then we'll invite the family round and drink some English tea  
Then I raise up my finger,  
And watch Quidditch on T.V.

Now that's what real to me

Chorus  
When I see my babies run,  
When all the madness has been and gone,  
I raise my family and live in peace,  
Now that's what's real to me, that's what's real to me  
Real to me

Wake up you might be dreamin'  
Wake up you might be dreamin' now"

Cho was the first person to sing in tune, and sang her whole song uninterrupted. Four of the judges grinned and nodded their approval. Except for Snape,

"Average performance, really."

Flitwick threw Snape a dirty look as Cho's shoulders slumped and she walked off stage. Hermione stepped forward looking more nervous than Neville,

_"Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight..."_

Harry and Ron's mouth dropped open. Ginny grinned proudly,

"Told you she could sing."

_"Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes"_

"I thought her eyes were brown..." Ron mused.

"Yea, I think they are..."

"Why does it matter!" Ginny exclaimed.

Snape held up a hand,

"Granger, look at me." Hermione turned, quivering with nerves and looked at Snape. 'You have brown eyes. Bringing no meaning to your song. Bad song choice. Off my stage."

McGonagall visibly kicked Snape under the table.

"I personally think Miss. Granger, that was a positively lovely performance!" Dumbledore said nodding, "Now that concludes the competition, my personal favourite was either Miss. Granger or Miss. Chang. So I'm going to say they won!" Dumbledore grinned as Cho and Hermione began jumping up and down excitedly.

"Wait, Albus. What about the other judges opinions and Gryffindor had two contestants-" Snape began to protest.

"No Gryffindor didn't..." McGonagall contradicted.

"What was Longbottom then?"

"He was the opening act."

"What?"

McGonagall gave Snape a piercing glare,

"Ever heard of William Hung?"


End file.
